Ben 10,000?
by anko2802
Summary: There are thousands of different reality's for each world. Thus there are thousands of different Ben Tennyson's. Some are similar too each-other, whilst some are so different it's hard to see their connection. All that is the same in all of them, is one Boy, destined for greatness. Ben Tennyson. But what type of greatness? Well now that's the fun part!
1. Chapter 1: Juggernaut 117 Part 1

**1960: **Max Tennyson Becomes a Plumber.

**1965:** Max has his first encounter with "The Delta's" a Galvin organisation Hell bent on creating the Ultimate Warrior via the process of implanting DNA strands form one species into another.

Max encounters one of their failures. A Tetramand with a Pyronite's flame abilities added onto it's own natural abilities. After a fierce and bloody fight Max is able to bring down the crazed Alien, unknowingly bringing the Delta's attention onto himself and his Family.

**1996: **Ben, Jake and Gwen Tennyson grandchildren to the now retired Max Tennyson are born. Unknown to the Tennyson Family, these Births are observed by a branch of the Delta's who have been observing the Tennyson Family since Max terminated the failed Experiment, 36 years previously.

**1997: **Ben Kirby Tennyson is Kidnapped from his crib by the Delta operatives and brought to the Delta base on the moon to be entered into the JUGGERNAUT project. A project which has but one goal, to give a Warrior the combined supper strength, speed, durability, reflexes and agility of every alien species which has enhanced or super of any of the mentioned qualities.

Theoretically this would create a warrior who was physically indestructible and unstoppable once started by physical means, A true Juggernaut.

**1998:** after the initial DNA infusions all but 3 of the original Test subjects for the Juggernaut Project suffer from deadly rejections to the Infusions and die.

Of the original three, Ben Tennyson or Subject 117 is the only one to so no negative symptoms besides being comatose, which happened to all three surviving subjects, however the other two suffered mild rejections from the infusions and thus even if they survive, they will not be as strong as Ben, should he survive.

**2000:** one of the three surviving subjects vitals go critical and scientists are unable to stabilise them. Two days later the subject is declared officially dead and it's body is dissected before being incinerated, as was the fated of the other failed Test subjects.

The other two subjects are stable but show no sign of awaking.

**2002: ** Subject 117 awakens from his coma. All tests show the Projects is a success and 117 has inherited the combined Physical Abilities of all the aliens he was infused with. However scans show unexpected side effects have accrued.

Scans show that not only has Subject 117 gained all the wanted abilities, but he has also gained a stamina of equal power to the rest abilities, making it seemingly impossible for Subject 117 to get tired, thus making sleep and unnecessary task but still doable.

117 also seems to have also gained a godly Regenerative ability, tho seemingly useless, it is predicted that should anything actually be able to hurt the subject he will heal from most injuries in seconds. The subject also seems to have gained the combined longevity of all the aliens he was infused with. scans predict that once he reaches maturity he will cease to age and he has the predicted lifespan of at-least a couple thousand years.

Finally for reasons unknown the subject seems to have developed an ability which allows his body to sustain itself on it's own indefinitely, not needing to eat or breath at all. However both are still doable just seemingly unnecessary.

On a side note, 117 has shown a strange connection with the last surviving subject. 013, often spending his down time besides 013's bedside. Medical staff have commented that 013's vitals seem to spike whenever 117 is around seemingly only a step away from awakening but never seeming to be able to make the final push.

**2003:** Max Tennyson finally gives up his search for the missing Ben after 6 years of searching.

To the researchers surprise subject 013 awakens from her coma, scans show that 013 has developed all the abilities that 117 developed. Subject 117's and subject 013's training begins.

**2005: **013's and117's training is completed, however during their training certain problems have arose.

The fist problem is from 013 and seems to have been caused by the rejection which happened during the DNA bonding process. Whilst her powers were not weaker than 117's as predicted, her mental state has seemed to suffer instead and for unknown reasons her mind has formed a connection of sorts with 117's, scientists are unsure how this occurred. also 013 seems to be unable to feel emotions, reverting to a blank almost robotic persona, following order to the key. However the problem arises with the fact that this condition seems to completely disappear while 013 is in the presence of 117.

whilst in the process of 117, 013 seems to regain her emotions and whilst she does not act too differently, it is clear that she seems to hold some attraction to 117. spending as much time as she can in his presences, a smile growing onto her features when ever he so much as looks in her direction.

What's worse is whilst usual a loyal puppet willing to follow orders to the end. Whilst with 117 or with orders that involve 117 it seems her apparent loyalty to the Delta's seemingly transfers to 117, going so far as to blatantly disobey orders should they have the chance of causing 117 any hurt whatsoever, refusing to carry out the order.

The second problem is from 117, or better yet _is _177. While mentally young and naïve due to his lack of being taught anything but battle techniques, 117 seems to have somehow developed a strong and stubborn personality not unlike Max Tennyson's and a terrifying possessiveness over project 013.

while willing to normally obey orders given by the Delta's, 117 has shown to be angered easily on certain subjects, and somewhat ironically once angered, 117 goes into a destructive rampage, destroying all in his path until the cause for his rage is destroyed or at-least removed.

However 013 has been shown to be able to stop his rampage, however normally instead of stopping him, 013 will instead help 117 in his rampage, usually by preventing others from getting in his way.

Finally as mentioned earlier 117 seems to be very possessive of 013 and has been shown to have a hare trigger when it comes to others hurting or insulting her. Also it is doing these 013 induced rages that 117 becomes his most dangerous.

During their training, their was a incident cause by an instructor insulting 013 for not being able to improvise in combat as well as 117. while 013 seemed to take no offence to the insult, 117 instead did. It took 15 cleaners a week and a half to scrape the instructor off the walls, after 117 was finished with him.

On a side note, it has also been noted that 117 seems to have picked up, what earthlings call a potty mouth from his various instructors.

**2006:** word of Azmuth's super weapon the Omnitrix reaches the Delta's ears, deciding that this would be a sufficient test for their latest successes, the Juggernauts, The delta's send 117 and 013 to earth with one simple mission. Find the Omnitrix, wait until it gains a bearer then defeat the bearer at their best to prove the Juggernauts superiority to the Omnitrix.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000

Author's Comments

Hello again to any of you who have read my other storeys otherwise Hello for the first time :)

as the summery says, this story is basically going to be brief looks at the thousands of different possibility's connected to the boy known as Ben Tennyson. this one for example was kinda paying homage to one of my old stories, Ben 10 juggernaut. the next chapter will be a continuation of this, then i will be moving onto a different Ben, but if you would like to see more of this ben's adventures, just say so, and maybe I'll wrote another glimpse into his life.

till Next time ANKO OUT!


	2. Chapter 2: Juggernaut 117 Part 2

Letting out a bemused chuckle, 117 closed those the mission file he had been given by the pilot of the shuttle he and 013 were on. All in all, it wasn't a bad first mission, But then again beating the crap out of some poor git, who's only fuck up was finding the omnitrix, did seem kind of dickish even for 117, and he would gladly admit he was a prat sometimes.

Looking to his partner, 117 raised his eyebrow, visually asking her her opinion on their first mission.

Seeing 117's questioning glance, 013 let a small smile grace her face, She did that a lot when she was around 117. born the unwanted daughter of a soldier and a prostitute 013 or Cammy White as she had been called back then had spent the first 11 years of her then hellish life constantly hungry and afraid of a beating she would surely receive should she speak when her mother didn't want her too.

However that had all changed one day when the stage creatures had come for her. She hadn't known what they had been back then, but they hadn't cared, spiriting her away from the corner that had been her bed, her mother hadn't even stirred as her unwanted child was taken from her.

For a year she had been chucked into a massive cell with other humans of various ages, poked and prodded by the creatures every now and again. For the beaten and down trodden Cammy this life had been nothing new and she had been able to cope fairly well, unlike some of the other people in the massive cell.

However it was during this year that for the first time in her life Cammy had smiled. It had seemingly been a day just like the others since her imprisonment. However that day she had been standing near the bars of the cell, when the creatures had walked passed clutching onto something nearly as small as them.

It had been baby, only a year old at the most, and as it and the creatures had passed her by, the baby had looked up at her with twin pools of molten emerald and for the first time since her birth Cammy had seen eyes that had looked at her, not with disgust, annoyance or hate but with fascination, as if she was the most interesting thing they had ever seen, and as the child had been pulled slowly out of her sight, a smile that Cammy personally thought made the sun pale in compassion had grown onto the bays face and without even knowing how, she had smiled back, her heart alight with the joy that FINALLY someone did not hate her.

It had been mere hours later that she had been taken from the cell into a new room and the process which had turned her into what she was today had been started.

Cammy's memory of what happened next was spotty at best. For a while she remembered nothing but darkness, an endless void which consumed her whole and prevented her form even breathing. Every now and again she would feel a small pulse and with each pulse came a feeling of sadness as if something preciouses had just died. Then for a while there was nothing again, then there had been another single, but stronger pulse of sadness, that nearly crippled the still immobile Cammy.

However what happened next, after a small gap completely wiped all previous sadness from Cammy's mind. It was small, but in the endless sea of blackness, a small flame had appeared in Cammy's vision, burning a molten emerald that reminded her of the eyes of the child who didn't hate her.

For what seemed like years Cammy had stared at the light basking in the warmth which seemed to radiate from it. At times the light would get smaller, frightening Cammy the first couple of times it had happened, however almost like clockwork, the flame would once again return to its original size, before once again shrinking later.

However one day something had changed. One day Cammy's body had suddenly been able to move, and with it, finally the chance to get close to the beautiful light that had been her only comfort in the darkness. In seconds Cammy had run towards the light, however when she had reached out to touch the flame, her vision had swam and before she had knew it, she had awakened inside an unfamiliar room, staring wide eyed at a pair of molten pools of emerald, that had stared down at her form the young yet strong face of 117.

shaking herself from her memory, as 117 was starting to send her a worried look. at her lack of response, Cammy turned her head to fully look at him and still smiling spoke, her voice was barley above a whisper, but she knew 117 would be able to hear her, He always did, no matter how far from her he seemed to be.

"while I agree that this _mission_ seems a bit petty, and seems to simply be the Delta's trying to show off their weapons as being better than this _Azmuth's_. I am slightly curious about this Omnitrix, It sounds _unique_ to say the least."

her opinion stated Cammy looked to see 117's response. At first when she had been put with him during their training, Cammy had been afraid to state her opinion around him, in the fear it may make him hate her like everyone else she had ever known seemed to.

However this had been proven wrong almost instantly, when 117 seemed to hang off every word she said. It was cute really, usually such a dominating person by nature, 117 seemed to do a complete 360 turn whenever Cammy spoke, instantly going quite and listening intently to whatever she said, before acting.

For reasons Cammy could not fathom, 117 seemed to only care about what she thought of him. Every one else could (using his own words) "go fuck themselves with a rusty spork." thus generally 117 would hardly listen to anything people told him, unless it interested him, however whenever Cammy spoke, even if it was something Cammy knew bored 117, he would listen to her with rapt attention.

Digesting what 013 (or Cammy as she had told him was her real name) 117 wasn't surprised she had realised what was bothering him, she always seemed to be able to tell if something was bothering him. No, it was what she had said after that which 117 was thinking about. On a whole Cammy was a very quiet and reserved person, never seeming to be interested in anything. So for her to actually be telling him that she found this _Omnitrix_ interesting meant a lot.

Slowly looking back down at the information they had been given about the weapon, staring at a crude picture of a wired watch, which showed them what the Omnitrix looked like. 117 tried to figure out what about this strange device had drew Cammy's interest.

It wasn't he was jealous mind you. He just didn't like it when things, That caught Cammy's interest, well not if he could could give said object to her of course (like that strange hat that she wore which had been previously owned by one of their instructors, but 117 had _borrowed_ when Cammy had commented that she liked it)

however the destruction of this watch was practically their mission so giving Cammy the watch would be going against the mission. . . . . . . ah fuck it, since when did he care about pissing of the prat's in Deltas. One alien watch for Cammy coming right up, smirking with his decision made 117 closed the file and sending a massive grin Cammy's way (completely missing the blush that the grin caused Cammy to grow) turned to face the pilot of the shuttle.

"how long till we reach the drop off point" he barked, 117 had always hated shuttle trips and he had been cooped up in this blasted vehicle for 3 hours now! They had to be getting their by now!

Hearing his question, the pilot gave a startled squeak before stuttering out a response, obviously he had been told about 117's hate for all flying vehicles and was afraid of what 1117 might do to him if he said the wrong thing. A silly thing really, as even tho he was a violent person by nature 117 would never attack someone for merely saying something that annoyed him. Unless they where insulting Cammy. Then they were as good as dead.

"we. . .were nnnnn . .nearly there sir! Only a couple minutes to the drop point"

grunting at the response 117 stood up and started to slowly walk to the back of the shuttle, Cammy following closely behind him.

Reaching the cargo hatch 117 leant against the wall next to it, a grin splitting his face. He might not like the mission, but this was the first time he was told he could just cut loose and smash some heads (especially any that tried to get in the way of the mission) so crappy mission aside. Today was going to be fucking amazing.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000

looking with wide eyes as her jerk of a cousin managed to finally figure out that he could reflect the attacking drones blasts with his crystal like body, Gwen wondered absent-mindedly if this day could get any weirder than it already was.

Eyes being drawn to something in the sky, Gwen felt like slapping herself.

"apparently things can get weirder" Gwen muttered to herself as two "meteorites" chose then to fall clear out of the sky and land in the clearing she was currently in. one landing cleanly the other crashing into the drone her cousin had just been fighting.

Staring at what had just happened, no one expected what happened next. From the smoke of the first crash came a figure. Standing around 5'4 feet tall and with long blond hair tied into two long ponytails, the apparent female strolled out of the hole she had made with her landing, her glacier blue eyes panned over the crowd of people staring at her.

Clad in only a green thong leotard,a red beret, black combat boots, and red gauntlets, the female could have passed for a famous model, if it wasn't for two things. The first being her entire body was toned for battle and gave the impression of bone breaking strength instead of dainty beauty and secondly her entire body was riddled with scars. Covered slightly by her clothes and the war paint which adored her legs, it was still easy to see that this female had seemingly been through hell and back.

Seemingly entranced by this strange woman, Gwen's eyes were ripped from there stare, by a loud exclamation from the second crash site.

"BULLSHIT! Who the fucking hell puts a battle drone in the middle of a god damned field!" yelled a young yet deep voice from seemingly inside of the destroyed drone.

Eyes moving to the totalled machine, Gwen turned just in time too see a human hand burst through the wreak of the drone and start to pull itself out of the wreak. Once the figure managed to finally pry himself out of the wreck, Gwen felt hey eyes nearly fallout of her head at what she saw.

Standing taller than her and her cousin by about a head, the figure had short wild brown hair and molten green eyes that danced with rage and yet a hidden undertone of mirth. Dressed in black combat pants, boots and a black sleeveless turtle neck, the boys seemed to radiate with an aura which said he could snap you like a twig without even trying.

But what shocked Gwen the most was the fact that while there where a few differences such as hight, muscle mass and colour of hair. Besides those details the boy was piratically a clone of her cousin Jake!

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000

Authors comment

finally part of Juggernaut 117 (unless someone ask for me to write another chapter for it.)

this marks the end of the first short for this Ben. But I already have some others done or nearly done so, I should update with the next short on Saturday, which is the day I will usually upload if I am going to.


	3. Chapter 3: Hunger Part 1

Disclaim : I OWN NOTHING! (just thought I'd tell you) but seriously I don't own any of the characters that appear in this fic (sadly)

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000

Slowly looking at the ten faces of the Negative Ten, Ben Kirby Tennyson felt the Ice cold bony hand of fear; sink its claw into his heart. For the fifth time that second, Ben mentally cursed the damn watch and it's near consistent pattern of timing out at the worst times possible.

Did it time out when he was with Max and Gwen and it wouldn't matter if it timed out? No. Did it time out after Ben had been able to jump over the broken bridge which Max had just blown up? NO. The wretched watch timed out after Max had blown the bridge and before Ben had been able to jump the Gap, Leaving Ben and the negative Ten on the other side.

Stepping back a step when the Ten took a step forward, Ben felt his heart skip a beat as his eyes darted around looking for a way of escape. Not seeing one, Ben's heartbeat sped up as did his breathing. Edges of his vision blurring Ben tried to take a further step back, but was stopped by the fact he was at the end of what remained of the bridge and there was no ground behind, just a long drop.

Seeing half the ten gaining smirks as they saw he had knower left to go, Ben could feel his heat smashing against his ribs. Breathing coming out in short sharp breaths, Ben was unknowingly about to have a panic attack (which some of the Ten did know) when suddenly to Ben surprise everything went silent. His heart stopped thumping against his chest, his breath fell silent and the once booming footsteps of the Ten heading towards him fell silent.

Eyes widening Ben stood in stunned silence as the world seemingly fell silent. Slowly a feeling started to rise up through Ben's being, but this feeling wasn't fear, no. This feeling was hunger. At first it was small, but as the seconds ticked by it grew larger and larger, teeth seemingly trying to force themselves out of his gaping watering mouth to find food. Ben looked up, the thought to run and every other thought gone from his hunger crazed mind.

Eyes locking onto the Forms of the Negative Ten (which if his mind had been clear would have noticed had gained looks of confusion and some even of fear) Ben felt a wide, hungry, predatory toothy grin spread onto face. Seemingly radiating from each body of the Ten was an aura of semitransparent and different coloured energy, and it looked absolutely delicious!

Stumbling foreword eerily reminiscent to a zombie, the still manically grinning Ben slowly started to make his way to the delicious auras (who they belonged to already gone from his mind)

apparently freaked out by Ben new behavior Rojo, Frightwig and Charmcaster all took a few steps back, the other members of the Ten however Iver due to stupidity of overconfidence did not, instead they stood there ground. Clancy however in an act of final stupidity, decided to charge the stumbling Child, his mandibles twitching in anticipation of finally killing the child who had ruined his plans.

Seemingly sensing the incoming Clancy, Ben stopped stumbling and simply waited for Clancy to reach him, his grin somehow seemingly getting wider with each inch closer Clancy got towards him.

Mere inches away from sinking his claws into the child, Clancy's world erupted into pain as his world seemed to stop. Unable to move, Clancy's last thoughts were of confusion, wondering what in the world was happening to him, unable to see the sharp teeth of Ben Tennyson clamped firmly onto his arm.

Slurping noisily on the slowly withering form of Clancy, Ben was on a cloud higher than cloud nine. The aura was as delicious as it looked! Ben couldn't get enough of it, and thus was slightly annoyed when Clancy's aura ran out.

Detaching his jaw from what little remained of the withered carcass of Clancy, Ben looked up and his eyes meet the shocked/horrified eyes of the remaining members of the ten.

Seeing so many auras still remained made the maniacal grin to once again start to spread across Ben's face, however with his first feeding, the mist of hunger had lowered just enough for Ben to realize that as he was, he wasn't going to be able to catch/restrain the others long enough to eat their aura.

However as soon as this thought had crossed his still slightly foggy mind, a new instinct made itself known, just like the instinct that had made him bite Clancy, Ben didn't know where it had come from, but right now he didn't care, as-long as it helped him eat more aura's.

Feeling the instinct taking over, Ben felt his body start to change, just like it had all through the summer holiday, but his time it wasn't the watch causing him to change, this time it was something much darker.

Body slowly stretching itself out and turning green as a shell like skin grew over his body. His hands turned into massive scythe like blades and insect like wings burst out of his back. Standing where Ben had once stood was a insect, scarily like Clancy but yet more bestial in appearance. ( as i cant seem to get links to work on page, find link to picture on profile page)

feeling his new form become solid, Ben shot forwards, his speed enhanced by the new form, making it almost to easy for him to appear in-between the still shocked Sublimino and Thumbskull.

using the flat side of his right scythe Ben smacked Sublimino flying (not hearing the snap of the villains neck as he was sent flying) and using his now hooked mouth latched onto Thumbskull's shoulder and started to eat his aura.

Rearing like a bull that was trying to chuck of a rider, Thumbskull tried futilely to shake the insect like Ben off of him, but in seconds, of blindly wasting his energy by wildly bucking side to side, Thumbskull succumbed to exhaustion and fell to the ground, where he quickly became just a withered husk just like Clancy.

Seemingly snapped out of his shock by the death of one of his group (the circus trio) Acid Breath let out a roar of rage and spewed out a literal tidal wave of acid breath at Ben, who was distracted by his body changing once more.

For a second there was silence as what remained of the Negative Ten members stared at the cloud (Thumbskull, Clancy and Sublimino were dead and Dr. Animo had seemingly chickened out and scarped after Clancy had been killed.)

thinking he had got Ben, Acid Breath smirked and turned to walk away, but stopped when a roar ripped through the air, emanating from the acid cloud. Emerging out of the cloud like a demon out of hell, Ben charged out of the cloud a Grey blur.

Crashing into the stunned Acid Breath with all the grace of a tank in a china shop, and all the force of a bullet train, Acid Breath was dead almost instantaneously, his dead and crushed body being hurled across the cavern and falling into the abyss the bridge used to cross.

Now still, the three remaining members of the Ten, finally got a look at Ben's new form, and instantly wished he had remained hidden. Standing at-least 7 feet tall and covered in a strange Grey hide like material, Ben actually would have been able to pass as human, if it wasn't for the two rhino horns growing out of the top of his head.( as i cant seem to get links to work on page, find link to picture on profile page)

not really that annoyed that his attack had cost him an aura (it hadn't looked very appetizing, but then again Acid Breath hadn't been much of a looker Iver) Ben turned to see what auras he had left to eat, and promptly let a scowl form on his new face at what he saw.

Whilst no longer naive enough not to fight a girl if she was attacking him, Ben still had been brought up not to hurt the opposite sex, and with the Hunger to feast on auras actually being somewhat appeased by the previous two meals, and his brain now somewhat back in action, Ben found his mothers teaching rearing their head and preventing him from willingly eat the auras of the three girls in-front of him.

The teaching of his mother and his new found hunger mentally waring in his head, Ben let out an annoyed grunt, making all three females jump and Rojo to even squeak (tho see would never admit doing it when asked later).

Teachings winning the war, by distracting the hunger with the knowledge that there where still two "male" auras he could eat further inside the base. Ben turned around and started to walk towards the destroyed bridge. stopping after a few steps, Ben half turned to face the still frozen and pale forms of Frightwig, Rojo and Charmcaster and spoke, his voice coming out deeper and gruffer than his normal voice.

"get out of here. I wont chase after you if you leave now, stay and I promise nothing."

seemingly unfrozen by his words, Ben watched with slight amusement as Rojo and Frightwig disappeared so quickly, he could have sworn he had heard one of them say "beep beep".

Raising an invisible eyebrow when Charmcaster stayed motionless, Ben grunted before continuing on his way further into the base. what? It wasn't his fault if she ignored his warning.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000

starring still stunned, as the new hulking form of Ben Tennyson jumped over the gap between the broken bridge and disappeared deeper into the base. Charmcaster didn't know what had kept her from running away with Rojo and Frightwig. But it seemed it hadn't lead her to an early death, yet at-least.

Trying not to look at the withered remains of her ex-allies, Charmcaster slowly walked over to where Ben had been standing before things had gone to hell and felt her eyes widen at what she saw laying on the spot he had once inhabited.

The Watch. The single device that had seemingly given Ben all of his powers previously, was just laying there on the floor, like a discarded toy no longer wanted by its owner.

Staring down at the strange watch Charmcaster was torn. Part of her wanted to take the watch, another wanted to simply walk away and never look back, and for reasons Charmcaster couldn't fathom, a little part of her was telling her to follow Ben.

It was this part that had prevented her from running away when given the chance, and now it was telling her to effectively walk back into the jaws of a lion after being being let go.

But what confused her even more, was even tho the mere idea of following Ben was ridicules, she was still considering it. Why? She did not know, but part of her seemed entranced by this new Ben, and for some strange reason something inside of her was telling her Ben wouldn't hurt her even if she did follow him.

Slowly looking back down at the watch, Charmcaster levitated it into her bag with magic, before following Ben deeper into the Base, her mind still furiously trying to figure out why she was doing what she was doing.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000

walking down into what she believed to be the final chamber of the base, Charmcaster was stopped dead in her tracks just before she entered the chamber, by the smoking form of Ben being flung out of it, and shooting past her and embedding itself into the wall behind her.

Turning her head slowly to stare at Ben's smoking form in mute horror/surprise. Charmcaster turned back around quickly to see what had been able to send Ben flying, only to come face to face with the front end of a blaster, attached to the arm of Max Tennyson, Gwen standing behind him hands glowing.

Blinking owlishly at the blaster a few times before flipping backwards to distance herself from the old guy with the Blaster. Charmcaster Landed a good few feet away from the two Tennyson's, looking from Max, to the still smoking Ben, then back at Max again Charmcaster's eyes narrowed in confusion. If Max and Gwen where attacking her, then they must have already beaten the forever Knight, but then who had attacked Ben? Them? But why would they do that?

Knowing that getting into a fight with both Gwen and Max at the same time would be effective suicide, Charmcaster started to slowly back away from the tensed Tennyson and back towards the stairs leading to the exit.

Reaching Where Ben had been embedded after being blasted by his grandfather (she guessed thats what had happened) Charmcaster felt her heart clench as she saw the bad burn mark completely covering Ben's Face.

Not sure whether she should try to help him or just leave, Charmcaster once again felt that annoying small part of her rear its head and once again, Charmcaster couldn't bring herself to leave Ben. Tho this time it made more sense (who would willingly leave someone with someone who had badly burnt their face, even if they where family)

so keeping one hand trained on the glaring forms of Max and Gwen, Charmcaster slowly and as gently as she could, levitated the still seemingly unconscious Ben out of the wall and levitated him behind her, then keeping him behind her and her spare hand trained on the Tennyson's, Charmcaster slowly backed up the stairs, and when out of sight of the Tennyson, quickly teleported her and the unconscious Ben outside of the base and into a clearing the Negative Ten had used before attacking the Tennyson Family.

Looking down at the still unconsciouses Ben, Charmcaster slowly knelled down next to his head and placed a delicate glowing hand on the burns he had gotten from his grandfather.

Slowly watching as her healing spell started to heal the burn marks, Charmcaster let out a sigh. She didn't know why she was suddenly so interested in Ben Tennyson, but looking down at his face, calm and peaceful as he slept (kind of) Charmcaster couldn't stop the gentle smile that grew onto her face.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000

Authors notes?

and DONE. This is my second short, a ben x charm story where ben has a very different yet similar ability. Basically I was reading a prototype fic and then for reasons I cant fathom, I was reminded of a character from a different series called Guyver. The guy I remembered absorbed people to get their ability's and this story is what came to be when I tried to give a similar ability to Ben.

Hope you like!

Responses to Reviews:

**Guest**: thanks for the review and don't worry defiantly intend to continue this story,

**Bonjourno249:** Glad you like it :), but question when you say you want update do you just mean another short or another chap for 117 juggernaut short?


	4. Chapter 4: New 10 part 1

Ben Kirby Tennyson was not having a good week.

It was bad enough that he had messed up and had let Aggregor get his hands on the final alien, but to make it even worse, due to the reboot He and Kevin had done on the Ultimatrix, the playlist was changed.

This meant Ben had lost all of his old aliens and had been left with 10 new aliens he had never seen or used before.

Now seeing this, Ben had spent the last couple of days testing the new aliens out, and after a few days Ben had found out a few things.

While he had indeed lost his old aliens, the new one's had powers which were the same or similar to his old aliens. Which made using them easier.

The second thing he learned, was that unlike with his old aliens. where when he transformed into them, his personality stayed the same (except with wraith)

with these new aliens, his personality changed depending on the alien he used, (for example whenever he used Mr. Freeze, the replacement for Bigchill, he became very cold and collected, he also no longer valued Human life whatsoever)

it was for this reason that at least two of the new aliens were out of bounds (it wouldn't do for him to turn into them to help someone, and end up killing the person he was trying to help or a bystander because he didn't care if they got killed or not)

now as if founding out, he now had to cope with having less usable aliens than he had ever had before wasn't bad enough, Gwen and Kevin had interrupted his training to drag him to some book shop, so that they could get their Books signed, and he didn't even like the book!

It was some piece of drivel about sparkling vampires and some chick, that one of said vampires suddenly fell in love with, for unexplained reasons.

Said book had been made in to a movie (which Gwen and Kevin had dragged him to as well) and it was the main actress Jennifer Nocturne, who was about to arrive to sign the books.

Now Ben had nothing against Jennifer or the book really (he didn't like it, but different people like different things), but he had more important things to be doing, than freezing his ass off so that his friends could get their books signed. I mean by all means they could get their books signed, but why drag him along? He had never once given the impression he liked the book.

Rolling his eyes as Kevin made an idiotic comment about Jennifer's looks, Ben had the sudden urge to face palm. Seriously for a guy supposedly smarter than Ben, he really should know not to comment on the hotness of a female when standing next to his girlfriend, I mean seriously does he have anything between his ears?

Hearing a fan cry "she's hear!" Ben turned to look at the incoming limousine.

"_gold? Really? Limousines are meant to be Black not gold, it looks ridicules" _thought Ben with a raised eyebrow.

seeing two classic bodyguards getting out and opening the passenger door, Ben craned his head to get a better look at the girl getting out of the passenger seat.

She was dressed in a short one piece purple dress and had long blond hair, But what caught Ben attention the most was her eyes, on the surface they were stunning blue and seemed to radiate joy, but scratch the surface and all Ben could see was loneliness and a deep confusion.

Finding himself unable to look away from her sad eyes, Ben along with most of the crowed jumped, when with a crackling zap both of Jennifer's bodyguards were shot down with red plasma shoots.

A gang of men wearing masks jumped down from the roof, all armed with plasma weapons and with one grabbing Jennifer, the leader of the group demanded a ransom in one hour of they would kill Jennifer.

Now most of the fans thought this was some kind of publicity stunt, But Ben could smell the sickening smell of burnt flesh emanating from the two bodies of the bodyguards and new this was all to real.

Quickly hopping over the ropes the queue had been waiting behind, Ben activated the Ultimatrix and slamming his hand down on the dial let out a cry **"Elite! . . . **huh?** Mr. Freeze!, **_sigh_, accursed watch why am I not surprised**"**

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000

Alien File

Name: Mr. Freeze

Race: Unknown

Appearance:

( as i cant seem to get links to work on page, find link to picture on profile page)

Powers: Freeze's body naturally produces extreme cold temperatures, unable to go anywhere without freezing everything around him, Freeze wears a special amour which restrains and controls his powers.

However even with the suit, Freezes presence will lower the surrounding temperature by at least 10 degrees.

With his suit channeling his powers, Freeze can shot freezing blasts and waves from his hands freezing anything they touch. Also built into his suit is a heat rod, which freeze can use to melt the ice he makes or shatter it, killing any living thing trapped inside.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000

Transformation finished, Ben shot towards the gang, seeing that his mere presence was freezing the floor he stood on (it was a cold night in the first place, add the drop in temp from Freeze and you get stuff freezing all on its own) Ben knew he had to be quick or the people would start to be affected by the temp drop caused by his Alien.

Not that he cared, it would just be annoying if any of the stupid bystanders caught hypothermia because they weren't dressed for cold weather. And Gwen would probably moan at him.

Reaching the first of five men in the gang, Ben grabbed him by his shirt, turning him into an icicle instantly.

Using the now frozen thug as a projectile Ben hurled the frozen thug at the second of five knocking him out and leaving only three left standing, two grunts and the leader.

Shooting blasts at the two grunts, Ben was not able to stop a cold smirk when both were hit and froze.

turning to face the leader Ben walked towards him but stopped as the two frozen grunts were blocking his path, grunting Ben activated the heat rod in his suit and quickly shattered the two grunts bodies, not seemingly hearing the shocked gasps from the crowed, Ben continued his walk towards the leader.

The leader as you can guess was panicking (what? Some psycho alien had just killed two of his mate's right in front of him, would you be calm after seeing that?) so completely forgetting about his hostage, the Leader dropped his weapon and tried to run away, Tried being the word. He had only taken a few steps before a blast form Ben froze him in his tracks.

"Captain Nemeses !"

Ignoring the cry from a reporter (who had appeared out of seemingly nowhere like they do), Ben walked over to a stunned Jennifer and started to check her over for injuries.

now normally Ben would have been overjoyed to hear his childhood hero was nearby, however as mentioned earlier, as Mr. Freeze most of Ben's emotions tended to freeze over, leaving him not caring that Captain Nemeses was nearby.

Finding her uninjured Ben gave a nod and promptly turned back into Ben. Emotions now working properly, Ben felt his hear stop as he remembered what he had just done.

He had just murdered two people! Feeling his stomach churning, Ben was about to throw up, when a quiet and unsure voice stopped him.

"uhh excuse me? Are you okay?"

Turning to see who had spoken to him, Ben's eyes widened.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000

Jennifer was confused, one moment everything was okay, she was walking towards the shop and telling her fans how happy she was they where there.

She never liked lying and to be honest, she would have rather be anywhere but at the shop (she had hated being in that silly vampire movie, I mean she liked vampires, but vampires don't sparkle, plain and simple) however as the main actress, she had been asked to sign the books, so there she was at the bookshop.

Then suddenly, before she had known what was going on, both of her bodyguards (Keith and Derrick) were on the floor, their chests steaming and a gloved hand was being shoved over her mouth.

Hearing the ransom demand Jennifer's blood had run cold. _"Please god let this be some stupid publicity stunt my manger just forgot to tell me about" _Jennifer mentally begged.

however the burning flesh smell from Keith and Derrick's bodies had proved her prays to be wrong. No matter how good people thought specials effects could be, no effect could ever copy the sickening smell that had assaulted her nose.

Just about ready to have a panic attack, Jennifer had been stopped by a strong voice crying out.

"**Elite! . . . **huh?** Mr. Freeze!, **_sigh_, accursed watch why am I not surprised**" **

seeing a strangely familiar green flash at the side of her vision, Jennifer had turned her head (as much as she could) and had been stunned at what she had seen.

Standing not far away from her, had been a creature dressed in a strange black amour and every part of them not covered with amour, was cover instead with ice.

Seeing a pair of blood red eyes glowing through the ice, Jennifer had felt a chill run down her spine (although that might have been caused by the fact that the surrounding temp did take a plummet at that time) However her fears were stopped by the sight of a strange green and white logo on the creatures shoulder.

Being a huge Ben 10 Fan, Jennifer recognized the logo in milliseconds, and why shouldn't she? it was aliens bearing that logo that had been her heroes since the summer they had first appeared when she was thirteen.

And when it had been found out that all those aliens with the logo were actually just one boy, well let's just say that Jennifer had one of all the small stuffed Ben 10 toys ever made and leave it at that.

So seeing her childhood hero was about to save her, Jennifer had completely forget about her current situation and had stared wide eyed and red checked, as he quickly and silently, decimated the thugs that had attacked her.

In seconds the thugs were out of commission (two of them dead, two of them frozen and one out cold) and Jennifer found Ben standing right in front of her, carefully looking her over for injuries, and while his currently alien was extremely cold, Jennifer felt like her entire body was on fire as he looked her over.

Seemingly finding no injuries, Ben gave her a nod before turning back into his human form in a flash of green.

Now Jennifer had see allot of boys in her life (being a famous actress kind of entails that)but the boy who was standing in front of her was by far the most stunning. he wasn't the prettiest boy she had ever seen, nor the most handsome.

however as he stood there, his strong and calm green eyes staring at her she could safely say he was the most stunning, she didn't know how to explain it, he just seemed to radiated with power and safeness, she barely knew him and had just seen him kill two people, and yet, as she stood next him, she felt the safest she had ever felt in her life.

Seeing his stunning eyes fog over and fill with sadness, Jennifer felt her heart give a wrench, was he upset about the thugs he had killed? Of course he was, no human could take a life and not feel bad about it, but wasn't it her fault that he had, had to take a life? If she hadn't been caught so easily, then he wouldn't of had to save her and he wouldn't have had to kill those thugs.

Guilt filling her, Jennifer slowly reached out, to the seemingly out of it Ben and spoke, her voice was quite and unsure

"uhh excuse me? Are you okay?"

Seeing his eyes snap back into focus, Jennifer took a step back as Ben's molten emerald eyes focused onto her own sapphire eyes.

"_oh god how she loved those emerald eyes"_

_0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000_

_AND CUT._

Okay this is the third Ben we have seen, this is a lot like the normal Ben just different do to a new play-list.

The idea for this one came to me after I had just watched the episode this takes place in. in it Julie gets really jealous over How Jennifer acts around Ben, curious I did some research on Jennifer and found out that she was a big Ben 10 fan, that kicked started my muse and this is what came of it.

Oh a quick question. In my last chap I add links to pictures to help show what I wanted people to see. Jut wanted to know if they worked or not? Could someone tell me if they did. Please.

Till next time ANKO OUT!


End file.
